rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiku Buruhanta
General Name: Aiku Buruhanta Nicknames: "The Blue Hunter", "Quincy Killer" Age: 94 (appears 18ish) D.O.B: 7th of July Race: Soul (Shinigami) Gender: Male Blood Type: B+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'2 Weight: 160 lbs Hair: Dark Blue Eyes: Violet Skin: Fair Body type: Slender but toned Aiku is a slender young man who’s pretty tall and weighing around 160 lbs. He has short, dark blue hair and sharp, violet eyes. He has a rather sophisticated appearance, wearing thin-rectangular framed glasses with a nicely kept long, blue coat that he usually wears buttoned up to the collar instead of a shihakusho (he personally finds the shihakusho ugly). He often tries to keep himself well kept to represent his clan's image and to keep himself from appearing as some muscle-head gorilla from the the Squads that have soldiers that just want to cut shit up. When he does wear his shihakusho, Aiku's shihakusho is a sleeveless variant in which he wears a black, compression tank top underneath. He also sometimes wears his blue coat over his shihakusho similar to what Aizen wore in the HM Arc. Personality Aiku is a strange case, on the surface he’s a calm, laid back and friendly person who will engage in conversations with others when he can but at the same time he has no qualms about eliminating them if it was a part of a mission at the moment. He's really kind, gentle, and polite as well as he often fears of offending others. He is also sophisticated, observant, composed and all around a cautious person, leading to him to be quite reserved as he doesn't really go out his way to interact with others unless they start it first. Aiku is also a very honorable man and holds up a very strict code of chivalry in his fights, he looks down upon individuals who have no respect for chivalrous rules and such. However, he truly believes his way is the correct way and will do whatever he wishes to “correct” everything that is wrong with the universe. His way of doing it? Erasing whatever he deems wrong by any means necessary, even murder. He doesn’t see himself as anyone special, just a judge and soldier sent to do his job. His personality itself isn’t purposely malicious, he's just willing to go the distance to get the job done. He's just someone who is trying to find the best definition of morality and it's guidelines. His smooth, tenor voice and rather charming personality are often misleading to his shamelessly murderous nature...if it means getting the job done. In all, he's a soldier to the very core and it shows through his knightly nature. Likes * Coffee * Making sure Justice is served * Code of Chivalry * Efficiency * Solitude * Studying Kido * Being able to help his friends * Wine Dislikes * Dishonor * Familial Affections * Rule Breakers/Those who don't abide law * People who lack morals and values * Weasels * Liars * Laziness * Quincies * Hollows/Arrancar * Any enemy of the Soul Society * Soldiers who can't do their jobs or refuse to do them * Spicy Food * Tea Personality Weaknesses Aiku has a small case of Schizoid Personality Disorder, leading him to be very aloof and usually emotionally detached (the exception being his close friends) at certain periods of time. He can be a difficult person to get close to when he's going through one of these phases, they usually happen off-screen. History Rukongai Orphan & Welcoming into the Buruhanta Clan: Aiku doesn’t remember how he was born but his earliest memory is of him as a little boy waking up in a shack, sitting in a corner with a blanket around him while it was snowing out in the Rukon. From then on, it was just memories of him running around with a group of Rukon children looting stores at night to survive. Since he lived in one of the outermost districts of the Rukon, Aiku and the other children spent most of their time hidden from the public as it was usually too dangerous to go outside. One day, Aiku and the group of kids had taken a large amount of expensive food from a merchant’s caravan and they ran off into the woods as there was too much guarded resistance in that part of the Rukon. The group of kids, now being pursued after by private guards hired by the merchant, were originally traveling as a group until Aiku suggested that they split up to lower their chances getting caught. After they had split up, Aiku had sprinted a long distance to go hide within a small cave hidden behind shrubbery. During that time, Aiku stayed hidden for about an hour or so as he ate the food waiting for the storm to pass over, hoping that the other children had gotten away safely. When he thought it was all clear and went back on the run again until he got attacked and pinned from above by one of the private guards who was a masked boy that wasn’t much older than himself. The boy then had ordered Aiku to drop the rest of his food and asked him why he did it in the first place. After explaining, the boy then let Aiku go to sit beside him then taking off his mask to reveal his extremely feminine appearance, which utterly confuses Aiku then sparking an argument about his gender between the two. Eventually, the boy then orders Aiku to share the rest of the food with him or else he was going to turn him. Seeing that he really doesn’t have a choice, Aiku shares the rest of the stolen food with the child guard and the two have a lengthy conversation. They then exchange names as Aiku introduces himself and the boy introduces himself as Buruhanta Mikado and they become fast friends. Telling Mikado more about himself and his life in the Rukon, Mikado felt bad for Aiku and offered to take him into his clan...telling him that they can be brothers and that he can live a happier life. Taken aback by this, Aiku was nervous as he wasn’t sure if it was really okay but then Mikado hugged him to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. As time went on, Aiku had become Buruhanta Aiku and was the adopted brother of Mikado. The Buruhanta Clan was a clan that worked closely with the Shinigami Academy and they trained students at the Academy in Swordsmanship and other close-combat techniques, clan members usually getting assigned to Omnitskido or the 2nd Division. Aiku was blown away by his new life as he now lived in the Seireitei and he was living a life much better than the one he had before, truly grateful for his adoptive parents and brother. He was trained in combat by the Buruhanta Clan at his early age to get a head start on the Academy. During this time as they spent more time together, Mikado had begun to develop more romantic feelings for Aiku as they went into the Academy but he had never acted on or said anything about them to Aiku in fear that it would ruin their relationship as brothers. Shinigami Academy: In the Academy was when Aiku met Chi, Aniko, and the other shinigami in his class that he had known to grow friends with...most of them at least. During the Academy, Aiku had passed the Swordsmanship tests with relative ease due to him being already trained in zanjutsu to an extent. However, in the academy was when he learned that he had a talent for Kido and excelled in the classes that instructed it. Pretty soon, he tied with Aniko for being the most adept with Kido in their year and he continued on his own to hone himself both in that and his zanjutsu. During this time, his brother was now starting to grow jealous of him being a prodigy despite him being the younger brother, which eventually led to Aiku surpassing his level and learning shikai quicker than he did. For a while, this jealousy strained the relationship between the two as Mikado then began more reluctant to personally train his younger brother often telling him that he didn't need to hold Aiku's hand anymore, this frustration in Mikado also caused by him having to bottle in his romantic feelings that he had for Aiku. Understanding Mikado's logic without arguing, Aiku left it at that and had begun training by himself, become more cold and distant as his stoic personality grew. In his mind, Mikado was right and Aiku was foolish for depending on him to show him the way when he couldn't find it himself and the brothers hardly spoke to each other for almost half a year. Eventually Mikado realized what he said to his brother was wrong and he apologized for his jealousy and the two reconciled. Aiku of course was more than happy to patch things between them and they were more motivated than before to graduate from the Academy as one of the best in the class. However, this was short lived as a week after, while going out in the Rukongai to grab a meal together, a Parasitic-Type Hollow had attacked the district they were in. Being the only ones in the area with zanpakutos, the two brothers had took it upon themselves to protect the citizens from danger despite them still being students. Though they had a considerable amount of difficulty doing so, they were able to overpower the Hollow and drive it away...however it came at a price. Mikado had became infected by the Hollow's parasitic abilities and was a victim of potential Hollowfication. During this time, the two of them had panicked and didn't know what to do. Mikado was running out of time and Aiku was trying to find a solution by remembering everything from his current training and class instruction...and by then, he had resolved himself to the only solution that was available and that was to put his older brother out of his misery. As quick as he came to that conclusion, Aiku had stabbed his brother in the chest with his shikai blades. Understanding Aiku's decision, Mikado accepted his fate and hugged Aiku. In that moment, he had confessed his feelings to Aiku and kissed his younger brother on the forehead before then telling him thank you and dying. After he died, Aiku fell into grief but his brother's death wasn't the main reason...in fact, the true reason why he fell into grief was because he couldn't shed a tear for the person that took him in and gave him meaning and purpose to his life. Since Aiku was planning to become a shinigami, he had emotionally prepared himself so that he wouldn't be affected by the death of his comrades when he witnessed them. However, it seemed that he did it too soon and it was now working against him. Keeping these feelings of sadness from his friends, this was when Aiku and Eiyujoo truly began their relationship as a shinigami and his zanpakuto. Aiku had developed a dependence on Eiyujoo's Zanpakuto Spirit and took Mikado's place as a surrogate sibling for better or for worse, always offering her "sage advice" up until Aiku's graduation and even after. After his graduation, Aiku then began to grow independent again as he started to realize his zanpakuto's shady and malicious nature. In a way, Eiyujoo has became Aiku's closest friend and his worst enemy... As a Shinigami be Expanded Upon Powers and Abilities Swordsman: '''Aiku is a very capable swordsman due to the training he's received by both his clan and the Academy instructors. He often fights using both his chokuto and it's scabbard, being able to wield them while switching hands with equal efficiency. It's because of this that he's able to wield all six swords in his shikai skillfully. '''Precision Techs: * Hozuri * Shitonegaeshi Agile Fighter: '''Agility is a skill that Aiku prides himself on almost as much as his skill in the Demon Arts. Since he's a person that doesn't like to be hit, he's made sure that he spent considerable time training his reflexes. He's able to use Shunpo and uses it skillfully in combination with his attacks. '''Tactician: '''Aiku is a very efficient combat tactician, he sees his fights as contests of mental prowess and cunning instead of dick-swinging competitions to see who has more power. He values intelligence over strength, which is why he can't stand those Gorilla-like shinigami. '''Advanced Kido Practitioner: '''His main forte in combat, Aiku is a good swordsman and average Hakuda combatant but the gem of his skills is his talent in the Demon Arts. As of right now, he can use Kido Spells 1-64. His spells contain a great deal of dangerous but controlled power, he is also capable of dual casting with relative ease. '''Hado: * Sho * Byakurai * Tsuzuri Raiden * Fushibi * Shakkaho * Okasen * Sokatsui * Haien * Daichi Tenyo * Tenran * Raikoho Bakudo: * Sai * Hainawa * Seki * Geki * Horin * Sekienton * Kyokko * Shitotsu Sansen * Tsuriboshi * Enkosen * Kakushitsuijaku * Rikujokoro * Hyapporankan * Sajo Subaku Zanpakutō Inner World Aiku's inner world is a very large cathedral that seemingly positioned miles and miles high in the sky, the cathedral itself has a purple tint to it's structure. Around the cathedral are many pieces of rubble that are suspended in the air due to the lack of gravity, the only one being able to control it being Eiyujoo herself. Within the Rotunda of the cathedral are statues of everyone that Aiku has ever established a relationship with in his life that holds an amount of personal value, the statue will crumble if that said person no longer means anything to Aiku. Instead of a actual throne in the throne room of the cathedral, there's just a large, fancy ottoman that Eiyujoo sits/lays on whenever Aiku "shows up" to talk with her. If Eiyujoo is angry, the floating rubble outside will fly around chaotically smashing things whereas Aiku's calm temperament will restore it back to normal. If Aiku is in a bad mood, the cathedral will slowly descend through the sky on a crash course back to the ground until he gets his act together. Eiyujoo (Queen of Heroes) Eiyujoo sealed state is a midnight blue chokuto that has no tsuba and a hilt that matches the color of it's scabbard. The short sword's blade is strangely more reflective than most zanpakuto blades as light is able gleam/reflect off of it with more ease than others, as if the blade was an actual mirror. He usually wears his zanpakuto either horizontally on his back or on the left side of his hip.The spirit of Eiyujoo is quite different from Aiku himself...while Aiku for the most part is generally humble, modest and calm, Eiyujoo is prideful, manipulative, selfish and imposing...though they both share the same code of chivalry. Eiyujoo is basically the manifestation of all of Aiku's negative traits, the side of him that he never wants to see surface. She seriously believes that her and Aiku’s roles should be reversed as she sees him as the servant. She has an elf-like appearance with violet colored hair and often keeps her appearance hidden in her robes, adding more mystique to herself. Not that she's ashamed of her appearance but does so just to annoy Aiku. She doesn’t hate him, she just wants him to “be honest with himself” and do whatever pleasures him...willing to use whatever psychological means to guide him down the road she sees as the "correct" one. She often ridicules his actions calling them “boring” and often saying that he never does what he wants to do and only does what others expect him to do because of his role, he's like a source of entertainment for her. Her words are basically Aiku's psyche combating itself. Their relationship as a shinigami and his zanpakuto become one of the main reasons why he grows corrupt later on in his time as a shinigami and falls off the morally good path. Release command: '''"Go forth and Decide, Eiyujoo..." This ability is the main function of Eiyujoo, to disrupt reishi/reiyoku flow and make it very difficult to use by his opponents. Getting cut by one of the blades causes the reiryoku flow in the victim to be disrupted and is a moderately painful experience, causing the victim to temporarily convulse as if they had been electrocuted. The after effect of the reiryoku disruption also causes the victim to be temporarily unable to properly use SEI/REI based abilities (example: if a shinigami were to fire a Hado immediately after getting cut, then the Hado will misfire and most likely blow up in their hand). They severity of the reiryoku flow disruption is increased should the victim get impaled somewhere in their body by one of the blades, because the blade is inside them, it will continue to disrupt that individual’s “circuit” until they pull the blade out or they become “fried” and are unable to use SEI/REI based abilities anymore. As far as scaling goes, and opponent with a larger REI/HAN average than his SEI will be able to fight off the reiryoku disruption and someone with a much higher REI/HAN (+3 to his SEI) average will be able to resist it completely. Those who have a lower REI/HAN average than his SEI are more susceptible to the disruption and suffer more damage to their reiryoku circuits, those whose averages are much lower than his SEI (-3 to his SEI) will take significant damage from the blades if slashed and will suffer complete disruption if they happen to be impaled by one of the blades. This ability allows Aiku to negate/dispel any reishi/reiryoku/reiatsu based property that is thrown at him or intended to engulf/surround him. For the attack thrown at him, he does this by defending himself with his zanpakuto then saying “Freeze!”. The attack then literally freeze and turn light blue at first before “cracking” and dissipating before him. For large scale and surrounding attacks, he will stick one of his swords in the ground and say “Freezing!”. During that time, a light blue grid will appear on the ground and expand 75 yards in each direction. Using this the ability this way is a lot more costly as it definitely requires much more energy to use, which is why he only uses it when going up against a large scale magic attack. The cost of this ability in general mirrors the cost of his opponent’s ability, should the ability of the opponent have a very high cost then using this will have a very high cost on Aiku as well. '''Scale 'Bankai:' be expanded upon Other Items ' Chi's Zanpakuto: ' When his best friend Chi died, Aiku took his zanpakuto, Chihana, and vowed to wield it in his memory. The katana is basically Aiku's "sidearm", so to speak. Even though he can't use it's shikai or any of it's powers, it still serves as a great weapon due to it being an above average sword. When his own zanpakuto, Eiyujoo, isn't released, he'll sometimes wield both blades simultaneously or just one at a time. Special Kido Wire: 'Aiku also has a special conductible wire that he wears coiled around his left forearm. This wire has a black, weighted ball at the end that he uses to throw and latch on to an opponent, the main purpose of the wire being to help him cast specific kido (that kido being mainly Tsuzuri Raiden). This wire is pretty damn strong itself and can even support his weight. Using this wire is tricky for him though as while using it that means he can only wield one of his shikai blades. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Aiku is not really the type of person that will go out on his own and make conversation with others due to his reserved nature. Though he is very polite and respectful in his conversations, he is also usually apprehensive and on his guard if someone were to ask him a question that doesn't really fit the occasion. His trust is pretty difficult to earn but he's very good to his friends. OC Relationships Trivia * Aiku's FCs are Reisi Munakata from K Project * Eiyujoo's FC is Caster from Fate/Stay Night * Aiku's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpvjNWGk4ss * Aiku seldom wears his shinigami robes, he believes them to be tacky * Aiku and Eiyujoo are polar opposites, Eiyujoo being the manifestation of his negative traits * His personality is similar to Kotomine Kirei from the Fate series (before he got corrupted and went bananas) Quotes ''"Prepare yourself..." Out of Character Info Rper: Marth OCs: Levialle, Aiku, Victoria, and Lance Skype: KingMarth7 Reddit: /u/xBleachKill3rx Timezone: Midwest U.S., Chicago '''RP Details: * I do NOT reply to one-liners * I'm very lenient in my missions and don't care how they go, just as long as the given OCs actions are reasonable, the RPer is smart about how they RP, and everyone has fun with the formation of a story * I prefer not to receive half-assed replies * In RP fights I use soft stats, NOT hard * If you're in a thread with me, I'd prefer that you don't flake after one or two replies (a good way to get me to never RP with you again) * If you have a question, please shoot me a message on Skype or send me a Reddit PM Gallery Aiku tumblr_mefyxm8byI1rk9hn0o10_1280.jpg|"The Mission comes first..." Matou.Byakuya.full.1394580.jpg AikuNoGlasses.PNG k__reisi_munakata_by_yuki119-d5qx5z5.png Munakata.Reisi.600.1389619.jpg 88281fa60382ddde8e91e3fa425223dc.jpg 132164_600.jpg Munakata.Reisi.full.1302307.jpg lost__munakata_reisi_x_reader_by_husoldierandotaku-d86m6q0.jpg Munakata.Reisi.full.1295155.jpg Munakata.Reisi.full.1355744.jpg Eiyujoo Caster.(Fate.stay.night).600.893053.jpg Caster.(Fate.stay.night).600.1127868.jpg Caster.(Fate.stay.night).full.221336.jpg|:3 fsn_caster0011.png|"I'll just continue to watch, as always..." caster06.jpg Eiyujoo.png Caster.(Fate.stay.night).600.1781859.jpg Eiyujoo v2.png Caster.(Fate.stay.night).full.907980.jpg Category:Shinigami